You Left Me
by MeowsterGirl218
Summary: Barry is about to head out on a date with Iris until he notices that Caitlin isn't feeling okay. Snowbarry (Cait x Barry)
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the time on the computer it read 8:06 p.m. I stood up and then started to pack up so I wouldn't be late for Iris and I's date at CC's Bowling Center. I was a bit irritated that we couldn't go to the movies instead, because ever since we were little, Iris always beats me at bowling, no matter how many times I try.

I wrapped the black scarf around my neck, and put my phone into my jacket pocket. I then walked out of the cortex and then started to look for Caitlin.

"Caitlin"! I yelled repeatedly, as I entered each room. There was silence, where could she be? I didn't want to keep searching for Caitlin, but I had to make sure she was safe, since she was going to be the last person here, and had to lock up the place.

I then took the elevator, downstairs and continued my search for her.

"Caitlin"! I yelled, as I walked through the dark, narrow hallway. Immediately as I walked into the particle accelerator, I then saw Caitlin. She was just standing still, staring out of space, she didn't even hear my footsteps.

"Caitlin" I said, quietly. She flinched a bit and then turned around and gave me a smile.

"You scared me, I thought you left already" She said.

"Well, I was about to leave. I have a date with Iris" I said. She then nodded her head silently. The room fell silent; the awkwardness in the room was painful. Caitlin and I used to talk all the time with each other, but ever since I came back from the Speed Force, everything has been different. She has been different.

I then noticed Caitlin bite her lower lip, and that's when I noticed something was up.

"Caitlin, what aren't you telling me"? I asked. She immediately stopped biting her lower lip, knowing that I knew her well.

She scoffed, "Barry, just go to your date. I'm fine" She said. I could feel the sadness in her voice, and I wasn't going to leave without her.

I then walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, "You're coming with me" I said, as her dragged her out the room. She struggled to release herself from my grasp.

"B-Barry, let go!" She pleaded, her voice cracking. "Please" She said.

I then turned around, "Why do you have to go through everything by yourself, Cait"? I asked.

Tears started to run down her face, "Because I don't even feel like I can talk to anyone" She said. I was a bit taken aback by her words, when she was Killer Frost, I never stopped believing in her, and I didn't even have to tell her that she could turn to me when times were bad.

"W-What"? I asked. "Cait, I've always been"-

"No"! She shrieked. She sniffled, "Ever since you came out of the speed force, you've only been focusing on your wedding or catching metas" She said. She continued, "From day one, I've always been by your side, but sometimes I feel like you don't even"-

Before she could finish her sentence, I pulled her into a tight hug. I knew what she was going to say, and it was true. She's always been by my side, but I couldn't always reciprocate the feeling. How could I forget about my best friend?

She started to cry into my shoulder, and that's the only thing you could hear, as the room was silent. I then stroked her hair, repeatedly saying _I'm sorry_. We stayed in that position for a few minutes, until she felt like she could look me into my eyes.

We parted and I still noticed some tears rolling down her face. I used my thumbs to wipe them away and gave her a smile.

She looked into my eyes, "I've missed you" She said. We both laughed awkwardly.

I heard footsteps behind me, "Hey, Barry, are you"-

I recognized the familiar voice, and it was Iris. I immediately back away from Caitlin.

Iris stopped and assessed the situation, "Oh…Am I interrupting something"? She said, awkwardly. I was going to say no, but then I thought that, maybe I would rain check our date, maybe I was going to hang with Cait for a little longer.

"Actually, Iris maybe we should"-

"No" Caitlin said, answering for me. I turned to Caitlin and gave her the _why_ face. She then mouthed something to me, that I couldn't quite understand, but it was along the lines of, _go have fun_.

"Good, I thought ol' Barry was chickening out of bowling" Iris said, with a smile on her face.

Cait laughed, "Well, Barry's a determined person. He won't give up" She said, sincerely.

"Well, Bar, I'm at the car" Iris said, and then left.

I turned back to Caitlin. "Cait, I want to hang out with you" I said.

She gave me a small smile, "Nah, I have some work to do, and Wells has a deadline for it" She said. I was a bit reluctant to allow her to stay here, but then I understood.

"Stay safe" I said, pulling her into another hug. We said our goodbyes and then I left. As I stepped outside into the cold night, I was rather warm. I was happy that Cait and I were on good terms.

 _*after the date*_

Iris and I were heading to the car, as I had a big smile on my face with an ice cream cone in one hand. I had won, well, only because Iris did horrible on purpose.

We entered into the car and she started to back out of the parking lot and drove off.

"Hey, Iris, can you drive me to S.T.A.R Labs, for a second"? I asked, turning the knob to make the car temperature higher.

"Why? It's late, Bar" She said, She checked her watch, "It's 9:38" She said.

I sighed, "I know, but I forgot something at the cortex. I'm pretty sure Cait is still there" I said, reassuring her of my safety. She was a bit reluctant to allow me to go, but as we reached a two-way street, one leading to our house and the other heading towards S.T.A.R labs, she turned right.

"Just hurry back" She said, making the turn. The ride was silent from there.

As soon as we arrived at the place, I got out of the car and ran inside. I searched in my pockets, for my key card so I could swipe and enter. I then remembered that I had forgotten it as home this morning, and I only got in because Cisco opened it for me.

I sighed, "Great" I said. I pulled the doorknob and the door easily opened. I was shocked on why it was unlocked, but it didn't faze me.

I ran into the cortex and immediately spotted the manila folder that was on the corner of my desk. I then realized that here was really silent, was Caitlin still here?

"Cait"! I yelled. There was silence.

I quickly grabbed the folder, but accidentally knocked over a mouse that was attached to the computer. The screen turned on, and as I read the screen, my eyes became big.

"No…no"! I yelled, repeatedly. The screen showed a travel site, and that she had bought tickets to leave to another state.

"She wouldn't…do this, to _me_ " I whispered to myself.

I stomped into each room, calling after her, but there was no response. Iris came running into the building and saw me in a frenzy state. She kept asking what was wrong, but I ignoring her and pushing her away. It took me minutes to realize that Caitlin was gone, not even telling me that she was leaving nor did she leave a letter. _Why?_


	2. Chapter 2

1 hour later…

I dialed Caitlin's phone again, but it went straight to voicemail. I then slammed my phone onto my desk and plopped onto the chair in frustration.

Iris leaned against the casing of the door, "B-Barry, maybe you should just"-

"No"! I yelled back. Iris flinched at how loud my voice was, and I could see the fear in her eyes. The room became silent.

Seconds later, I sighed and got up of my chair and approached Iris. "Iris, I'm sorry. I'm just so"-

She gave me a small smile, "I know, but Barry…maybe she's gone" Iris said, looking into my eyes. She continued, "Maybe she"-

I nodded my head in disagreement. "No, Iris…she's gotta be somewhere. She would not just leave like that" I said. "There has to be a reason" I said. The room became silent again until there was a loud slam.

"I'm here"! yelled a familiar voice. It was Cisco.

"Sorry, I'm late, Barry. I know you called but I was on a date with Gypsy and"- Cisco entered into the cortex and I could tell by the look on his face, he knew something was wrong.

"W-What happened"? He asked. "Did anyone get hurt"? He asked, his voice getting louder.

I sighed, "It's Caitlin, she"-

"What happened"? He asked, loudly.

"S-She…She's gone" I said, trying to get the words out. Instantly, Cisco's faced changed, I could tell he was angry, but his eyes said different, he was sad. This was how I also felt.

"Barry, she's not gone" Cisco said. "We're going to find her" He said, determination in his voice. I nodded in agreement and I looked at Iris and she also nodded her head in agreement.

Cisco rushed to his computer and then turned it on. "Okay, in order to find Caitlin, I have to hack into her phone, have you been able to reach her, Barry"? He asked, his main focus on the computer screen.

I sighed, "No, I've called her multiple times, but it's gone straight to voicemail" I said, with disappointment. "How are we suppose to track her now"?

"With Plan B, we can" Cisco said. Cisco left the room and then came back seconds later.

"When Caitlin went Killer Frost on us, months ago, I remember we put a tracking device on her" Cisco said. Cisco was tapping away on the computer.

"It's impossible, how can it still work? Remember, she destroyed it" I said.

"She did, but it was a special type of tracking device. It tracks where there has been frost residue over Central City" He said.

"Cisco, I don't know if you know this, but when I said Caitlin was gone, I meant that she left Central City" I said.

A smile spread across his face, "She's still in Central City" Cisco said. As soon as those words came out his mouth, my shoulders felt relaxed, but seconds later anxiety washed upon me, I doubted that Cisco was telling the truth.

"H-How"? I asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know, you know Caitlin wouldn't leave without saying some form of goodbye" He said. I then started to realize that he was right, Caitlin wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Moments later, a map projected on the big screen that was in the middle of the cortex. The map was filled with specs of blue.

"The blue is the frost residue"? Iris asked, getting closer to the screen.

"Yea" He said.

He then started to move the map. "Over the last months, there's been multiple spots showing the exact same frost residue from Killer Frost" He said.

"Then, how do we know which one is the correct location"? I asked.

"Well…" He said, as he moved the screen again. "There's a lot of frost residue near Facility 27" Cisco said.

I cocked my head to the side, "Isn't that the abandoned military research place owned by Eiling"? I asked.

"Exactly, and I think that, she has to be there" Cisco said. "The address is 27 Washington Street" Cisco said. I kept repeating the address in my head, so I remembered it.

I then quickly changed into my Flash uniform.

"It's time" I said. Cisco and Iris lined up in front of me before I was going to leave.

"Bring her back, man" Cisco said, giving me a small hug.

"Just be safe" She said. She then gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

I nodded my head and seconds later, zoomed out of S.T.A.R Labs and was on my way to Facility 27. _Please, Caitlin_ , is what I kept repeating to myself.


End file.
